The Applicant has developed print head assemblies that are capable of generating images having a resolution of up to 1600 dpi. Furthermore, the print head assemblies that the Applicant has developed are of a relatively small size, allowing them to be incorporated into a camera-based device such as that described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/113,053.
Details of such a print head assembly can be found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/113,053. The relatively small size has been largely the result of the development of an ink jet print head that is the subject of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/425,419.
The ink jet print head has allowed the Applicant to develop a compact portable printer that is directly engageable with a PCMCIA slot in a laptop or notebook computer. This compact portable printer is the subject matter of the above referenced U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/436,509.
The Applicant has identified that it would be highly desirable to provide an image recordal and generation assembly or apparatus that is capable of generating the high-resolution images mentioned above and yet is of a size that is comparable to pocket sized cameras that are presently available.